Espectros en lα nieblα
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Hiatus. • Reto propuesto por Symbelmine, del foro ¡Siéntate! • Era un niño perdido que arañando la tierra logró sobrevivir en un lugar devastado por la metralla y el deshonor. Y, de improviso, una mano espectral le ofreció ayuda, y él se aferró a ella como a una tabla de salvación. Hijo de la guerra, ¿hasta dónde pretendes llegar?
1. La sopa grasienta de todos los días

Si, lo sé, el maldito de Naraku no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi y su manga _InuYasha_. ¡No me lo recuerden!

Respuestα αl reto de: Erly Misaki en el foro «Siéntate»

Espectros en la niebla

I

La sopa grasienta de todos los días

Iba caminando por aquella calle de adoquín donde cada domingo se instalaba un mercado; sus pequeños pies mal calzados en unos zapatos de charol heredados de quién sabe quién tío piadoso le quedaban muy pequeños y apretados; sus ropas combinadas ridículamente le daban un aspecto patético que, desde lejos, parecía un cartel de neón que lo marcaba como hijo de la clase obrera.

Espirando lentamente siguió caminado hasta llegar a su húmedo edificio de departamentos. La vieja rubia con la verruga en la nariz le echó la típica mirada de desprecio que hacía las veces de bienvenida. La ignoró.

Los escalones crujían a su paso, vio a una gran rata escabullirse ágilmente por el recoveco de la puerta de su departamento.

Al abrir la puerta, un olor agridulce lo recibió seguida de una voz conocida. —Llegaste.

El niño tiró su mochila de cualquier modo en un rincón de la estancia antes de responder: —Sí.

Madre e hijo no intercambiaron más palabras hasta que la mujer terminó de colocar el servicio de peltre en la mesa de cuadrada y tambaleante. Las manos curtidas de la mujer terminaron por servir la sopa grasienta, se sentó y antes del primer sorbo preguntó:

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Más o menos —respondió el niño partiendo un pedazo de pan seco—. Me han vuelto a preguntar lo mismo de siempre.

—Ignóralos. Siempre lo haces.

El niño negó con la cabeza. —No, tú me ignoras. Responde la pregunta, madre. —Y clavó sus ojos rojos en los azules de su madre.

—Ya te lo he respondido muchas veces.

—Pues repítelo.

La mujer inspiró y suspiró largamente, como tomando valor. No podía creer que aquel niño, a quien ella misma había engendrado ocho años atrás, pudiera alcanzar tal nivel de manipulación despiadada en su persona. Se preguntó si algún día, en lugar de amarlo, llegaría a odiarlo por ser como era.

—Tu nombre, hijo lo heredaste de un ancestro noble del país del Sol Naciente. Naraku Isayama era un guerrero de estirpe que se casó con la abuela de tu padre. Su apellido se perdió con el tiempo, cuando la familia de tu padre abandonó Tokio y se instaló aquí.

El niño alzó una ceja. —Y tenía que ser justamente yo quien heredara el nombre.

—Fue el deseo de tu padre.

—El deseo de un padre ausente.

—¡Un padre muerto! —Se oyó el sonido del vaso de cristal al quebrarse—. ¡Murió en el frente para protegerte a ti!

—Y para dejarnos en la miseria. —El niño no se alteró en absoluto, para indignación de Eva Fritz, su madre.

—¡Fue ese maldito tratado el que nos dejó así! —Eva lo señaló con un dedo trémulo por la ira contenida—. ¡Eres un maldito malagradecido!

—Mejor un padre vivo con marcos en el bolsillo, que uno muerto del que solo queda una ridícula medalla. —Imperturbable, el niño se levantó de la mesa abandonando la sopa ya fría, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta de la calle.

—¡No terminé contigo! —exclamó Eva, pero ya era tarde. Naraku estaba ya cerca de la vieja casera, quien la lanzó una mirada maligna. Lo había escuchado todo, obviamente.

Eva Fritz se quedó sola cuando sus pulmones se sacudieron en una tos amarga que la hizo soltar un hilo de sangre por la boca.

.

.

.

.

.

_—Loading next chapter…_

Notαs de lα αutorα: ¿Y bien, Erly? ¿Qué te pareció el primer minicapítulo? Es un fic dividido en tres arcos y capítulos cortos con actualización rápida.

»Mención a la genialosa Agatha Romaniev. Este fic también es para vos.

—¿Se merece un review?

¡Jajohecha pevê!

27 de Mayo de 2014, martes.


	2. Los culpables son ellos

Espectros en la niebla

Aclαrαción: Jaz está en contra de todo tipo de discriminación. Ergo, ninguna de las opiniones vertidas en el escrito, son suyas. Elementos meramente literarios.

II

Los culpables son ellos

Una ráfaga suave de viento chocó contra su rostro. Tenía frío, mucho frío. A pesar de ser primavera el obstinado invierno se negaba a entregar la batuta. Abrigado apenas por un viejo impermeable que le llegaba a los tobillos, Naraku volvía de la escuela. Se desvió del camino a casa porque sabía que su madre aún estaba en la fábrica. Buscó un rincón solitario en la plaza pero no lo encontró, esta estaba llena a pesar de la ventisca; resoplando, se sentó cerca de la gran fuente mirando a la nada.

—¿Has oído que las mujeres de la fábrica quemaron fajos de marcos porque no había carbón? —Soltó un hombre sentado junto a otros que no habían notado al niño. Naraku aguzó el oído, probablemente ese grupo de hombres hablaba de la fábrica donde su madre trabajaba como operaria.

—¡Pero eso es una locura! —exclamó uno en respuesta.

—¿Locura? —intervino otro—. ¡Locura es pagar quince mil marcos por una manzana podrida!

—He oído que el papel moneda vale menos que el carbón. Dios mío, ¿hasta cuándo seguirá esta inflación? —se lamentó el primer hombre que había hablado.

—Hasta que paguemos las deudas de guerra. Maldito tratado de Versalles.

—¡Cállate! —urgió otro de los hombres—. Te pueden oír.

—¡Pues que lo hagan! —vociferó el otro—. ¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito tratado y de los judíos! ¡Por culpa de esos cobardes hemos perdido la guerra!

Al oír aquello último, el pequeño Naraku recordó las palabras de su madre «¡Fue ese maldito tratado el que nos dejó así!». Se levantó de su banco y se dirigió a su casa, todavía oyendo como aquellos hombres maldecían a todo y a todos por la situación alemana.

Eva no lo esperaba en casa, como él ya lo suponía. Sobre la mesa vacía había una pequeña nota manuscrita:

_Naraku, tengo turno doble. No llegaré sino hasta la medianoche. Te dejé uno de los bonos de racionamiento. Ve hasta la dispensa para que puedas almorzar._

Naraku volvió a bajar preparando su estómago para la horrorosa comida que le darían en la dispensa.

Por el camino siguió dándole vueltas a la conversación de aquellos adultos preguntándose qué diablos tenían que ver los judíos (también habían hablado de _comunistas_, aunque no había entendido la palabra) en la pérdida de la guerra.

—Joder—murmuró al ver la larga fila frente a la dispensa. No solo tendría que tragarse comida asquerosa, antes tenía que esperar su turno en la fila. Frunció el ceño contrariado.

.

.

.

.

.

Notαs de lα αutorα: ¡Otro mini chap! El panorama se amplía y se puede ver la apreciación de los adultos respecto a la guerra perdida.

Mención a la _genialosa_ Agatha Romaniev. ¡Y a Erly!

—¿Se merece un review?

¡Jajohecha pevê!

03 de Junio de 2014, martes.


	3. De helados de fruta y bilis amarga

Espectros en la nieblα

III

De helαdos de frutα y bilis αmargα

Sus notas en la escuela no fueron malas, por lo menos no pasaría el verano tomando clases extra en el liceo como alguno de sus compañeros. Hasta habían llamaron a su madre para entregarle una mención honorífica por los números escritos en su libreta de calificaciones.

Todo aquello le daba igual sin embargo. Empero, una mínima parte de él sentía un atisbo de orgullo que lo hacía sonreír con arrogancia.

Hacía mucho calor aquella tarde y podía jugar con los otros niños en el parque, bañarse descaradamente en el agua sospechosamente verde de la fuente, o colarse en alguna heladería si sobraban algunos marcos (lo cual era raro, ciertamente).

—Tengo sed —se quejó Erld sudando por el esfuerzo de correr tras la pelota de trapo por casi media hora.

Naraku oteó el lugar. —Aquí no hay ninguna fuente para beber.

—¿Y si le pedimos un helado de frutas al judío de la esquina? —sugirió Helen, la chica de mejillas redondas a sus amigos.

—Ese viejo tacaño no suelta prenda nunca, Helen. —Naraku frunció el ceño.

—Puede soltarla sin darse cuenta —rió Erld y Helen sonrió.

Naraku pilló de inmediato lo que ese par pretendía. No pensaba disuadirlos. Si todo salía bien, entonces también tomaría un helado de frutas; por el contrario, si las cosas salían mal, como era casi seguro, él no tendría nada que ver en ello. Él no pensaba arriesgar su pellejo, por supuesto.

Se sentó al borde de la vereda de enfrente esperando pacientemente los resultados, observando discretamente.

—¡Ladronzuelos de cuarta! —Lo sabía, Naraku lo sabía. Aquello no saldría bien de ninguna manera. El viejo tacaño tenía ojo de halcón. Era imposible desde el comienzo. —Largo de aquí, hijos de…

—¡Teníamos sed, señor! —lo cortó Helen, Naraku pudo imaginar que puso su mejor cara de niña buena—. Solo queremos un poco de… agua.

El hombre tomó a la niña de la trenza. —Mentirosa —sus ojos se clavaron en ella, Naraku podía verlo—. Ladrona y mentirosa. Ustedes querían robarme, no podía esperar menos de los hijos de mujeres que ni saben quiénes son sus padres. —Tiró de la trenza de Helen y de la camisa de Erld. —Largo de aquí.

Naraku observó cómo sus amigos corrían de la tienda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, humillados; estuvo a punto de marcarse para su casa, pero lo que vio después lo mantuvo tieso en su lugar sin entender _por qué_.

El hombre se sacudía las manos satisfecho al tiempo que veía venir a una familia de cuatro integrantes caminando a su establecimiento. Por sus vestimentas, Naraku se percató de que eran los ricos del barrio alto.

—¡Señores Klen! —El heladero compuso una sonrisa para ellos.

—_Shalom_, Peter —el padre le extendió la mano amistosamente—. Cuánto tiempo.

—¿Quiénes eran esos niños? —preguntó la madre.

—Ladronzuelos_, madame_. Intentaron entrar a robar. ¡Ja! —Sacudió la mano restándole importancia al asunto—. Abundan mucho en estos días. Dicen que son hijos de los veteranos de guerra. Pero olvídenlo. Pasen, por favor que la casa invita esta vez. —La risa de las pequeñas niñas era un sí tácito. La familia se adentró en la tienda y el viejo tacaño cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Naraku no entendió _qué_ era aquel peso que se colocó en medio de su pecho, obligándolo a sentir un infinito desprecio hacia aquellas personas.

Sabía que sus amigos habían sido pillado con las _manos en la masa_; en cierta manera se merecían ser castigados. Empero había algo en la voz de aquel hombre. ¿Cómo les había llamado? Hijos de… ¿de qué? Naraku no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que no debía ser nada bueno.

Sintió la rabia subírsele a la boca como la mala bilis que le solían producir los niños del liceo cuando lo molestaban. Una voz le susurró al oído: «Judíos. Todos son iguales. Desdeñan a los que no son sus iguales…»

No supo por qué, pero sintió que aquella mala bilis no se iría en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading netx chapter…_

—_¿Se merece un review?_

Bitárorα de Jαz: ¡Extrañaba esto! Realmente escribir este fic es un desafío muy agradable. Probablemente el próximo capítulo sea el cierre de este primer arco, tengo una pequeña duda respecto a ello :).

¡Muchas gracias Agatha Romaniev! La portada que encontraste es taaan pro.

¡Jajohecha pevê!

8 de setiembre, lunes.


End file.
